Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 1.67 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown, and 9.29 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown. During the same storm, 15.1 inches of snow fell in Nadia's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ashley's town than in Omar's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Omar's town from the amount of rain in Ashley's town. Rain in Ashley's town - rain in Omar's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ Ashley's town received 7.62 inches more rain than Omar's town.